Todo sobre el café
by Yume Musume
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Anger. Siete años después de que los habitantes de South Park los uniera, intentarán separarlos: "Nos hicieron estar juntos, besarnos, tomarnos fotografías y toda esa mierda de los enamorados, incluso aprendí todo sobre el maldito café. Esta vez no tomarán la puta decisión." / Yaoi/Shonen Ai / Creek / Spoilers temporada 19.


**D** i _scl_ ai _m_ e _r :_ _ **S**_ _outh_ _ **P**_ _ark_ no me pertenece. **E** s propiedad de **T** rey **P** arker, **M** att **S** tone & **C** omedy **C** entral.

Basado en el episodio _19x06_ : _ **Tweek x Craig.**_

Contiene **Spoilers.**

 **100** **T** _h_ e _m_ e **F** a _n f_ i _c t_ i o _n_ **C** _h_ a _l l_ e _n_ g e:

 **A** . _n_ . _g_ .  e . r .

* * *

A él no le gustaba el café, prefería la cerveza o la soda, pero, de alguna manera, a lo largo de los últimos siete años, había terminado aprendiendo todo sobre el café. Todo inició gracias a la ridícula plática que Wendy Testaburger había dado sobre el _yaoi_ cuando cursaban el cuarto grado. ¡Cómo odiaba a esa perra! Gracias a ella y al maldito director Políticamente Correcto, no había podido negarse, alejarse o buscar una solución al rumor sobre una relación amorosa, que había tenido que fingir con su amigo Tweek.

Recién había salido de su casa, pues estaba harto de que su familia se mostrara y le hiciera saber siempre lo comprensivos que eran respecto a su _sexualidad_. Llegó al parque y se tumbó en el pasto. Echó un vistazo el vaso en su mano, uno térmico de los que daban en la cafetería Tweek Bros. Sus _suegros_ siempre le concedían una taza de café cuando caminaba frente a su tienda, para que la tuviera como su desayuno, acompañado de unas galletas de, _¡por supuesto!_ , café.

Al inicio, tratando de ocultar la verdad, bebía aquel líquido, pero a lo largo de los años, terminó por aborrecerlo. ¡¿Cómo mierda hacia su rubio amigo _-o novio, como todos habían etiquetado a Tweek Tweak_ \- para tomar tanta y tanta cafeína?! Estaba asqueado de tan sólo verlo y olerlo. Un sorbo más, y terminaría convulsionando. Además, toda la información que había adquirido en los últimos años lo bombardeaba al instante y lo abrumaba. Por ejemplo, sabía, con sólo olfatearlo, que el café que acababan de darle venía de un grano llamado _caracolillo_ , que tenía la forma de un caracol y, por eso, tenía ese nombre. También sabía que era más grande de lo normal y que ése, particularmente, estaba en _tostado medio_.

Desde que todos los rumores habían iniciado todos lo miraban y susurraban, pues al parecer aún no superaban el hecho de que fueran declarados la primera pareja de niños gay en la escuela primaria. A veces, al entrar a lugares públicos, como el centro comercial o un restaurante, la gente aplaudía o los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. No terminaba de entender, pero estaba realmente consternado de que todos actuaran como retardados y no le dieran ni cinco minutos a solas para ser él mismo.

Suspiró ante sus recuerdos. Llevaba un par de horas escondido entre un círculo de arbustos tratando de obtener un respiro del pueblo. Por un momento se cuestionó qué pasaría si terminaba con todo el numerito de su relación, pero siempre temía por los lloriqueos y reclamos por parte de todos a su alrededor. Ni hablar, fingir era lo único que quedaba por hacer. Miró de nuevo el vaso de café y se sintió asqueado una vez más. Lo colocó a un lado y esperó que nadie lo hubiera notado, así podría abandonarlo sin miedo.

― **¡Craig!** **¡GAH! ¡Aquí estás!** ―sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz, pues la había escuchado más de lo que había escuchado la suya desde que comenzaron su _relación_ ― **. Te he buscado todo el día, ¡GAH!**

― **Me encontraste** ―susurró sin buscar al otro, sabía que él iba a reaccionar como ya lo habían programado: Se acercaría y le plantaría un beso en los labios. Al inicio, eso era molesto, pero ahora era ya parte de su vida diaria ― **. ¿Qué pasa?**

― **Mi padres quieren verte, ¡GAH!** ―se tiró del cabello, esperando a que el otro se pusiera de pie ― **. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Demasiada presión!**

Se estiró sobre el pasto mientras apretaba la vista, esperando a que el otro se inclinara sobre él, pero eso jamás pasó. Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se enderezaba y le sorprendió el hallar al rubio temblando unos metros más adelante. Parecía nervioso y alterado, más de lo que aquel brebaje diabólico lo volvía.

Rodó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie. Se sentía pesado y molesto, ver a los dueños de la cafetería no era su mayor afición, además, ya los había visto una vez en el día y ése era su límite. Caminó lentamente hasta donde el otro se encontraba y, sin mirarlo, le ofreció la mano para caminar juntos. La mirada esmeralda ni siquiera lo notó y su dueño comenzó a avanzar ignorándolo. Eso no le parecía lógico, no era parte de su juego.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ellos habían establecido las cosas que podían hacer, las cosas que debían hacer y las cosa que simplemente no debían ser mencionadas, siquiera, y ahora, el Tweakers lo estaba ignorando. Eso estaba mal. Oprimió el puño con fuerza. No estaba seguro del porqué pero un extraño calor lo invadió. Sintió la necesidad de cuestionar al otro sobre sus acciones, exigir que actuara como siempre y le diera la mano y un beso, aunque era cierto, el otro se estresaba con facilidad y quizás tenía un ataque de ansiedad. Es más, no necesitaba cuestionarlo, lo tomaría y ya, que para eso era su _novio_.

Momento. ¿Qué? Detuvo su mano, que ya iba en camino a sostener al otro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad estaba molesto por eso? No, no era posible. Si él era el más incómodo con todo lo que había tenido que vivir. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de tener una cita con una chica a lo largo de su adolescencia, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no le molestaba del todo. Nunca le había gustado nadie y no se sentía particularmente incómodo por ese hecho. Aun así, no quería pensar sobre eso en ese momento, ya era demasiado tener que ver a sus _suegros_.

Sus _suegros_. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que fingir? ¿Cuánto tiempo más lo soportaría? Es más, ya no sabía si estaba fingiendo o no. Lo pensó un momento: No le desagradaba del todo el encontrarse con el otro, tomarlo de la mano al caminar, intercambiar regalos o besarse. Era algo ya normal para él, lo hacían todo el tiempo por la presión de los habitantes de South Park. De hecho, desde el primer momento no le había incomodado del todo el estar con él, lo que le incomodaba era el hecho de no haber podido tomar la decisión por él mismo.

 _¿Acaso eso significaba que le gustaba estar en esa relación?_

Seguía de cerca a Tweek, mirándolo desde atrás. Tenía el mismo estilo que cuando eran niños. Cualquiera creería que habían cambiado, pero no era así. Eran los mismos que cuando tenían diez años: El rubio seguía usando camisas verdes mal abotodanas, el cabello despeinado, seguía bebiendo café y seguía histérico y paranoico por tanta cafeína. Por su parte, él había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, pero seguí vistiendo casi toda su ropa en negro y azul, sus colores favoritos, al igual que su gorrito con estilo peruano.

No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al notarlo, era como seguir estando con aquel amigo de la infancia. Era cómodo. Siempre se había sentido de esa forma para con el rubio, al menos desde aquella pelea que los habían obligado a tener los del grupo de Stan Marsh. Pendejo, eso es lo que era.

Llegaron a la cafetería mientras los pensamientos invadían su mente, no tardaron casi nada, pues estaban realmente cerca de aquel establecimiento. Observó el lugar y lo que vio realmente lo sorprendió: Se había preparado mentalmente para confrontar a Richard Tweak y a su esposa, pero no a sus propios padres. Ambas parejas estaban sentadas en una larga mesa, bebían una taza de café, para variar, y compartían un par de tartas.

― **Craig, hola** ―exclamó la señora Tweak ―. **¡Creímos que no vendrían y se fugarían a algún otro lugar!**

― **Pues vinimos** ―miró a sus progenitores ―. **¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?** ―habló inexpresivo y nasal como siempre lo había hecho.

― **Siéntate, hijo** ―su padre le hizo una seña con la mano para que tomaran asiento. Se volvió hacia su pareja, que yacía parada a su lado, tirando de su cabello sin hablar más que para gritar su típico tic. Rodó los ojos y lo empujó con suavidad para que caminara.

― **¿Qué quieren?** ―los miró de la forma más seca que podía mientras tomaba asiento. Particularmente, no tenía nada en contra de su padre, pero estaba harto de que hasta él estuviera involucrado en esa presión social.

― **Los señores Tweak, tu madre y yo hemos pensado que ustedes han estado juntos por mucho tiempo** ―frunció el ceño mientras trataba de adivinar lo que le dirían. Ellos jamás estaban conformes con nada, de seguro ahora intentarían que les demostraran que tenían sexo o que prometieran darles nietos. Eran unos idiotas ―. **Quizás deberían conocer a más gente. ¿Han considerado terminar?**

― **¡¿Qué?!** ―Exclamaron a la vez ambos jóvenes, era una pregunta que no esperaban.

― **Sí** ―habló la dueña de la cafetería ―. Tal vez deberían, ya saben, darse un tiempo.

― **¡Gah! ¿Q-quieren decir que quieren que terminemos? ¡GAH!** ―se dio un tirón de cabellos.

― **Así es, Tweek** ―sonrió con suavidad su padre ―. **Así podrían pensar si esto es lo que de verdad quieren o si ustedes…**

― **¡¿Esto es una broma?!** ―los miró con molestia. No entendía qué mierda le sucedía a todo el mundo que se creía con derecho de decidir sobre todo lo que pasaba en la vida de los demás. Primero, los obligaron a estar juntos, después, cuando tenían doce años y se graduaban, los hicieron tomarse una foto mientras se besaban, y sí, ese beso también había sido forzado. Ahora no sólo querían que terminaran, sino que conocieran a alguien más y eso significaba que todo lo que habían hecho había sido en vano y que necesitaban pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. ¡Ni loco volvería a dejar que tomaran las decisiones por él!

― **Hijo** ―habló su mamá ― **, sólo queremos que aprovechen sus vidas. Aún son jóvenes y pueden conocer a alguien más.**

― **Pero háblenlo, por favor** ― los dueños del lugar se pusieron de pie, seguidos del otro par de padres, todos se acercaron a la salida ―. **Los dejaremos solos para que lo discutan.**

― **¡GAH! ¡Jesucristo, es demasiada presión!** ―Tweek miró al azabache cuando todos salieron del lugar ― **¡¿Q-qué debemos hacer?!** ―se jaló el cabello mientras era víctima de la cafeína. La verdad, es que tenía miedo, pues había escuchado que tras un rompimiento, las amistades se quebraban y ellos eran muy cercanos como para alejarse, pero a la vez, tenía miedo de que el azabache lo retara por no hacer lo que se suponía que el plan dictaba―. **¡GAH! Debemos hacer lo que ellos q-quieren para que nos dejen ¡GAH! en paz, ¿no?**

Ambos se miraron con seriedad, o al menos la que el tic del rubio les permitía. Tucker no asintió, no negó, no dijo nada, sólo se sentó a admirar al otro. ¿Era capaz de seguir con esa farsa? ¿Podría vivirlo de nuevo? Es más, ¿estaba fingiendo o de verdad quería al otro? Miró sus labios: ¿podría vivir sin besarlo? Unos minutos antes se había vuelto loco cuando Tweak no le hizo caso. No podría ser cierto, ¿en serio era homosexual? Entonces lo entendió, pero no estaba seguro de que el otro pensara lo mismo. Ni hablar, habría que arriesgarse. Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

― **¿C-craig? ¡GAH!** ―el aludido lo ignoró. Caminó directo hasta donde sus padres estaban y les indicó que entraran de nuevo y volvió a su asiento. Los mayores se acercaron, pero no dijeron nada sino hasta estar completamente adentro del lugar.

― **Y, ¿qué pensaron?** ―sonrió Richard ―. **¿Tomaron una decisión?**

― **¡P-pero! Nosotros no ¡GAH!** ―estaba un poco confundido, no sabía qué pasaba, pero, ¡por Dios! Era demasiado para él.

― **Ustedes son unos pendejos** ―señaló a los cuatro adultos frente a ellos, que, claro, se sintieron muy ofendidos ―. **Nos hicieron estar juntos, besarnos, tomarnos fotografías y toda esa mierda de los enamorados, incluso aprendí todo sobre el maldito café** ― para todos era una sorpresa que hablara tanto, principalmente para Tweek ―. **Esta vez no tomarán la puta decisión: él es mi maldito novio, voy a maldita sea cogérmelo, si quiero, y lo único que podría detenerme, sería él mismo, no ustedes, manipuladores de mierda.**

Todos quedaron perplejos ante sus palabras. Se miraron entre sí y miraron a los adolescentes frente a ellos. Craig se volvió ante quien, recientemente había descubierto, quería. Fue una sorpresa pero estaba listo para admitirlo. Si todos lo habían visto ya, ¿qué más daba? No tenía que preocuparse por la aceptación de los demás y, justo en ese instante, sólo le preocupaba el rechazo de alguien: _Tweek Tweak_.

― **¿Y bien?** ― miró al rubio consternado y con temor a ser rechazado mientras sus padres los miraban abrumados ―. **¿Quieres seguir conmigo?** ―el otro no parecía entender, así que tuvo que ser directo.

― **¡GAH! Y-yo** ―miró a todos mientras mordía su labio y tiraba de su cabello ― **¡Demasiada presión!** ― pensó en todo lo que había pasado, realmente había aceptado de buena manera el iniciar esa relación porque desde mucho tiempo atrás se sentía atraído por Tucker, y aunque ir en contra de sus padres le causaba conflicto, podía superarlo ― **¡GAH!-¡A-acepto!**

Sus padres se miraron en silencio: Thomas se cruzó de brazos, las mujeres se miraron decepcionadas y Richard acarició la espalda de su esposa.

― **¡Ja!** ―sonrió triunfante mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo besaba con suavidad en los labios, sosteniéndolo del mentón. Nunca le había parecido tan emocionante y cómodo ― **. Ahora, dejen de joder, pendejos.**

Tomó de la mano al colapsado rubio y caminó hasta la entrada del establecimiento, aunque de pronto tuvo una idea, quizás ellos sólo seguirían intentando separarlos y no lo iba a permitir, ¡oh, no! Se giró hasta los adultos y con su seca voz sentenció por última vez.

― **No sólo voy a seguir con él** ―levantó ambas manos entrelazadas ― **: nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener un hijo y ustedes tienen dos opciones: aceptarlo o irse a la mierda, maricas** ―aunque tenía mucho tiempo de no hacer su seña recurrente, ése era el momento correcto para mostrarle el dedo medio a todos aquellos que interfirieran con él y su _novio_.

No, era su novio, su prometido.

Triunfante sonrió y salió del lugar, arrastrando de la mano al otro. Los padres esperaron un poco y se miraron entre sí, felices de que su decisión hubiera sido esa. Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron. Al paso de los años se habían hecho cercanas.

― **Te lo dije** ― habló la señora Tucker ― **. Craig iba a sentirse presionado y terminaría por ceder, porque de verdad se quieren.**

― **Ahora** ―sonrió la rubia ― **, ¡seremos familia por siempre!** ―sonrieron orgullosas, pues las regalías por exhibir dibujos e historias de las fanáticas, comenzaban a ser significantes. ¡Ahora serían ricas ambas familia!

 **― Deberíamos planear un viaje familiar** ―Sugirió el castaño cafetero. Sin duda, era el inicio de una hermosa relación familiar.

* * *

 **F i n**


End file.
